That's harrasment sir
by Folheld
Summary: Ce soir, c'est la grand soir pour Gwen, elle allait enfin faire dévoiler à Jack son amour pour elle ! Sauf qu'il y une légère ombre au tableau, une ombre qui ressemble à un certain Gallois en costume. JANTO


**Bonjour ! Alors voici un petit OS Janto qui trainait un peu dans mon ordi depuis quelques semaines ! Si à tout hasard des lecteurs de The Meeting traine par ici, sachez que le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture mais oraux+ dossiers ça fait pas bon ménage avec l'écriture :(**

 **Bêta : BleuElectrique ! Merci encore surtout que tu as du rien comprendre à l'univers x)**

 **Warning : Bashing Gwen à un niveau assez élevé donc à vos risques et périls si vous l'aimez et mention de slash.**

 **Couple : Janto**

 **Rating : T mais il y a un peu de sous-entendus qui se glisse mais très peu**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (même Jack, j'en pleure x)) et je ne fais que les emprunter !**

 **Spoilers : Aucun et je dirais que ça se situe vers le début de la saison 2**

 **Et enfin : Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

Le Hub était désert à cette heure-ci et seul le doux ronronnement des machines brisait le silence. Même le ptérodactyle que Ianto et Jack avaient ramené de leur première mission ensemble s'était accommodé à l'absence de bruits, et avait rejoint son nid pour ne déranger personne.

Jack avait disparu dans son bureau avec l'espoir vain de faire diminuer la pile de dossiers qui siégeait sur le meuble en bois. Il était assis, les épaules tendues, penché sur les fines écritures qui noircissaient les feuilles des comptes-rendus de son équipe.

Owen était parti dès la fin de son autopsie et un ménage sommaire. Il voulait éviter de se faire taper sur les doigts par le Capitaine pour avoir rajouter du travail à son Gallois favori. Il avait veillé à ce que ses instruments soient propres et bien rangés. Avant de laisser sa blouse trainée à moitié sur sa chaise et sur le sol pour s'enfuir dans le bar le plus proche.

Tosh était restée le temps de finir son café et de vérifier tous ses programmes pour la nuit. Elle avait aussi veillé à ce que personne n'éteigne un de ses précieux ordinateurs alors qu'elle n'était pas là. Une fois lui avait suffit, merci bien. Maintenant elle prenait un peu plus de temps que nécessaire. Et si cela lui permettait d'obtenir un des délicieux cafés d'Ianto et de pouvoir laisser dériver son regard à travers le CCTV sur Owen, et bien elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

Gwen avait attendu. Elle avait attendu qu'Owen court retrouver une fille anonyme pour la nuit. Elle avait attendu que Tosh rentre chez elle après un dernier regard sur ses machines. Elle avait attendu de ne plus voir Ianto dans les parages pour enfin mettre son plan en action.

Elle avait trouvé son plan rapidement. La culture populaire était un océan d'idées quand on savait chercher. Elle avait été flic, elle savait comment chercher une information utile.

Il lui avait fallu un peu plus de temps pour mettre son plan en action mais aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Elle avait enfin faire avouer à Jack ses sentiments à son égard. Bien entendu, elle lui en avait voulu quand il avait pris la fuite pour son Docteur. Mais elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que son retour était pour elle malgré ce que le Capitaine pouvait bien en dire.

Il lui avait suffit de voir comment il avait réagi devant sa bague de fiançailles pour comprendre ce qu'il n'avait pu dire devant les autres. Elle n'avait rien contre eux mais Owen n'était réellement utile qu'avec les morts et Tosh avec ses ordis. Aucun des deux n'était socialement intégré et ils étaient plus que remplaçables selon son avis. Et cela était pire encore pour Ianto qui était, et resterait le larbin. Il avait été utile durant l'absence de Jack mais maintenant il n'avait plus d'utilité, à part pour son café et la satisfaction de voir son bureau nettoyé le matin en arrivant.

Gwen n'était pas idiote. Elle savait bien qu'il y avait un jeu de flirt entre Jack et Ianto mais ce n'était qu'un jeu. Jack ne pouvait être sérieux avec quelqu'un comme Ianto : timide, coincé et surtout traître. Elle n'avait jamais pardonné au Gallois la présence de sa fiancée dans le Hub. L'amour n'excusait pas tout.

Maintenant il lui suffisait de se présenter à Jack et de lui expliquer qu'elle partageait son amour. Il oublierait tout simplement son préposé au café pour elle.

Sûre de cette conviction, Gwen se leva, prête à mettre son plan en route. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'angle mort d'une caméra. Angle, qu'elle avait elle-même créé pour cette soirée précise, mais personne n'avait à le savoir. En quelques mouvements efficaces, elle réussit la première phase de son plan. Elle s'apprêtait à obtenir ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des semaines. Depuis le retour de Jack.

Uniquement vêtue du manteau militaire du Capitaine et de talons hauts, Gwen se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack d'un pas lent. Elle mit du temps pour gravir les marches. Ce n'était ni pour créer un effet ni pour titiller la patience du Capitaine. Mais peu habituée à la hauteur de ses talons, il lui fallut un peu de temps et l'aide de la balustrade pour avancer sans risquer de tomber en avant.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Jack, Gwen passa quelques secondes à resserrer la ceinture sur ses hanches marquées. Elle remit ses cheveux en place avant de pénétrer dans la pièce sans s'annoncer.

\- Jaaack.

Le Capitaine fut bien obligé de relever la tête de ses dossiers lorsqu'il entendit une voix mielleuse, imitant un roucoulement désagréable censé être séducteur pour la prononciation de son nom.

\- Oui, Gwen ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Jack pour comprendre la vision qu'il avait devant lui : une Gwen chancelante sur ses talons hauts, noyée dans un manteau trop grand pour elle et qui la faisait ressembler à un sac vieillot et bleu. Le tout avec une moue qu'elle espérait mutine et séductrice, mais qui ressemblait plus à un enfant boudeur pour le Capitaine.

Et pour une fois, Jack se retient de tout commentaire. De tout sourire et de tout regard moqueur. Alors qu'intérieurement, il se demandait qui avait gagné le pari entre Owen et le reste de l'équipe. Un pari dont l'enjeu était de plusieurs livres sterling ainsi qu'un week-end de vacances loin de la Faille avec la personne de son choix.

Avec un peu de chance Ianto avait gagné, et voudrait bien de lui pour son week-end sans travail. Ils avaient déjà eu des moments en amoureux plus ou moins longs. Mais la Faille n'était jamais très complaisante et finissait toujours par se manifester, brisant leurs moments à deux. Comme la fois dans l'appartement de Ianto, où Jack avait été obligé d'abandonner son jeune amant, seul dans la douche. Pour le laisser se débarrasser de toutes les traces de miel et de chocolat qui lui restaient sur la peau.

Plongé dans ses doux souvenirs, Jack se rendit compte trop tard que, lasse d'attendre Gwen avait décidé de prendre les choses encore plus en main : elle avait fini par s'asseoir de son propre chef sur le bureau du Capitaine, directement sur les dossiers. Elle avait laissé le manteau glisser de ses épaules pour les dénuder et continuer son entreprise de séduction. Lancée sur cette voie, elle en vient à placer son pied orné d'un talon sur la poitrine du Capitaine, pour le contraindre et l'empêcher de fuir de son fauteuil, fauteuil qu'il avait déjà commencé à reculer.

\- Jaaack. Rhys est un idiot qui m'a abandonnée. Et j'ai envie de toi.

Toujours cette voix faussement mielleuse et roucoulante, qui n'eut pour effet qu'assimiler Gwen à un pigeon dans l'esprit de l'immortel.

Jack ouvrit la bouche, prêt à trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour faire fuir la jeune femme. La renvoyer chez elle et récupérer le manteau avant de l'envoyer à Ianto pour qu'il le brûle sans sommation.

En parlant du loup, Jack pu voir apparaitre son Gallois dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il portait un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux tasses de café. Ianto reprit néanmoins rapidement contenance dans son superbe costume sombre avec pour seule touche de couleur : sa chemise rouge.

Cela suffit pour qu'une lueur de désir apparaisse dans le regard du Capitaine quand il comprit les projets pour la soirée d'Ianto. La seconde suivante, Jack se redressa sans soucier de l'exclamation de surprise de Gwen quand elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol.

Durant le court moment qu'il avait fallu à la brune pour se redresser, Ianto avait déjà rejoint Jack. Sur le bureau de ce dernier, désormais à la place de Gwen, se trouvait un plateau et deux tasses de café. Les deux hommes s'étaient rejoints. La main de Jack reposait maintenant dans un geste naturel sur la taille d'Ianto, qui vint déposer un baiser simple sur la joue du Capitaine.

Gwen fulminait. Elle était à deux doigts de réussir son plan. Elle avait bien lu le désir de son Capitaine pour elle mais non, il avait fallu que cet idiot de traitre arrive et gâche ce moment. Maintenant, elle avait juste l'air ridicule et brinquebalante sur ses talons. Le manteau totalement défait et ses cheveux complètement emmêlés.

En face d'elle se tenait Ianto, droit comme un I. Il était toujours impeccablement vêtu avec son costume repassé et propre. Prête à tout pour obtenir sa soirée en tête à tête avec Jack, Gwen abattît sa dernière carte.

\- Jaaack. Retcon donc Ianto. On trouvera un nouveau larbin qui au moins, ne sera pas un traitre. Et je te satisferai comme il se doit dans mon lit. Tu verras, tu ne penseras même plus à lui après une nuit avec moi.

Elle avait fini par proposer son idée à Jack, avec une petite moue boudeuse pour définitivement faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Jack ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister, elle était Gwen Cooper après tout. Elle avait résisté au Retcon pour le beau Capitaine, et puis il était mort plusieurs fois pour elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, Jack lui accorda un unique regard noir et un grincement de dents. Il pouvait tolérer ses écarts durant les missions, écart qui lui valait bien trop souvent de mourir sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers. Ses coups d'éclats qui brisaient bien trop souvent la tranquillité du Hub, mais là, elle avait osé toucher à Ianto.

Non seulement, elle avait osé dire qu'il n'était qu'un larbin (alors que sans lui, Torchwood Trois serait déjà tombé aux mains de l'UNIT), mais en plus elle avait évoqué Lisa. Il avait engagé Gwen pour être le cœur de Torchwood, maintenant elle venait juste de lui prouver que son cœur était encore plus vide que la cervelle d'un Weevil.

Elle avait aussi le malheur de croire que Ianto était remplaçable comme un simple sous-fifre. Après tout ce que le Gallois avait fait pour Torchwood Trois et Gwen accessoirement. Elle était encore capable de croire qu'elle pouvait combler la place que Ianto avait creusé de ses baisers et de ses remarques sarcastiques dans le cœur de Jack.

Seule la main de Ianto sur son bras l'empêcha de se précipiter sur la jeune femme, et de la foutre dehors avec une bonne dose de Retcon pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais la voir ici.

\- Gwen, Rhys a appelé, il t'attend chez vous. Il a expressément décommandé une soirée avec ses amis pour toi.

L'accent d'Ianto s'éleva doucement dans l'air alors qu'il invitait Gwen à s'en aller sans demander son reste. Néanmoins Jack était rancunier, il ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Pas alors qu'il était en train de regarder la brune marchait mal à l'aise sur ses talons, pour retourner s'habiller aux vestiaires.

Elle était déjà à mi-chemin quand Jack l'interpela.

\- Gwen ! Si tu as besoin, Ianto peut t'apprendre à marcher avec tes talons. Crois-moi il fait des merveilles quand il est perché sur ses talons de dix centimètres.

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour la jeune femme qui rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. L'image d'un Ianto Jones en talons hauts s'imposa dans son esprit, à côté de celle d'un Jack Harkness excité par un Gallois avec dix centimètres aux pieds.

Pourtant, ce fut les remarques suivantes qui furent de trop pour Gwen. Ce qui l'a convainquit de s'habiller à la hâte et de quitter le Hub le plus rapidement possible, avant de se retrouver devant un spectacle inconvenant.

\- D'ailleurs Ianto, quand est-ce que j'aurais la chance de te revoir sur tes talons ? Le rouge est vraiment ta couleur.

A la voix rauque et terriblement séduisante de Jack, une plus amusée et teintée d'un accent gallois à croquer lui répondit.

\- C'est du harcèlement, monsieur.

\- Ça veut dire non ?

\- Peut-être plus tard, _Jack_.

Le prénom avait été prononcé dans un ronronnement terriblement excitant. Ce qui donna des idées au Capitaine. Ce dernier se plongea dans ses dossiers, accompagné du café de Ianto, dans le but de finir rapidement pour pouvoir jouer le reste de la nuit.

* * *

 **Voilà finis !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Bisous**


End file.
